Hold On Until It's Over
by LovesLambert5
Summary: Adam Lambert helps the Glee Club, He helps two students just a little more than planned. Rated M for future sexual content. Comments are my personal brand of herion
1. Chapter 1

I pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School, and parked between two parking spots. I didn't want I didn't want my baby, a 2012 Black Mustang GT convertible, to get fucked up. I stepped out of my car and pushed my hair back, smiling. I walked towards the school, and opened the doors. I was going to be teaching, well help teach, the Glee Club. Some woman, Sue Slavester I think her name was, had asked me to come. She seemed a little bossy, but I didn't mind. After hearing about some of the members of this club, I thought it might be fun to help. I walked into the room about ten minutes late. When I walked in there was silence from what the kids had been talking about. A boy, I later found out was named Blaine, covered his mouth and made a fangirl, fanboy in his case, squeal. Sue walked up behind me and wrapped her boney arm around me. "Ladies, Gay Ladies, this is my good friend, Adam. I have invited him here to teach you goons how to actually sing. I will not let Black Sue replace me and steal my squad of Cheerios'!" She announced before continuing "This week, even if hair'o'lard does not like it, you will be performing songs by Adam, and will be judged. The winner, which will never compare to the true thing, will get to sing on stage with him, live, when he tours next in Los Angeles, all expenses paid by my funding from Figgy." She declared, though not consulting me on this. The club started to stir with whispers back and forth, some bouncing in their seats. Before I could say anything, a man with curly brown hair smiled and stepped up, a huge smile on his face, and he said "Wow…. It… I think this is a wonderful thing, especially for the students… This can help give them much hope with their dreams…" He turned to me "Thank you, Mr. Lambert. I'm Will Schuester by the way, and this is a great honor…" He stated, grabbing my hand shaking it. I couldn't help but smile "It'll be an honor working with these students… But, please, call me Adam" I nodded and looked towards the students. This will be fun. I will make the best of it.

* * *

I sat down while the club talked, sitting in the top row in the corner. I planned on asking for a full introduction by each member, by the end of the club. When about a half hour on the clock was left, I stood up. "Excuse me," as I said this, all was silent and eyes on me "if it is not too much, I was wondering if each student could go up and say a little about themselves… Just so I can get to know them better and understand their personalities…" I smiled softly and sat back down, having said my peace. "Sure!" Will, I being an adult, called him this, smiled "They're all yours!" He said this then sat down in the front row. I rubbed my hands together and smiled, pointing to the first student and led my finger, weaving up the rows till the final student "That order, please?" I asked, and with that, a boy in a wheelchair wheeled up to the front and spun around. "My name is Artie, and I'm a junior, and I hope one day to get out of this chair…" He smiled and spun around, backing up back into his spot. After Artie, a girl in a wheelchair rolled up, and wheeled around in a circle to face me. "Hello, I am Quinn Fabray. I used to be captain of the Cheerios' here, and I have had a baby, due to Puckerman, and do me a favor, Mr. Lambert? Never text and drive." After stating this, she clumsily wheeled back into her spot and looked down. After hearing the rest of the students, I got up and smiled, walking to the front of the room. "Please, call me Adam. I look forward to working with you all this week, and I hope to get to know you all just a little better." With that being said, the students were dismissed for the day, that including myself. I smiled and walked out the door. "This might actually be fun! Plus, I may be able to help the two gay boys in the club, embrace it even more in themselves..." I said this to myself, but in my head so none of the kids around me in the hall, would hear me. As I stepped into my car, I smiled, excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, was Saturday, and I had to wake up early to make it on time. I smiled and quickly pulled up and stepped out of my car into the bright, sunny weather. I looked around and saw a few other cars, but not many. I was a little early, so that was good. As I locked my car and put my sunglasses on the top of my head, one of the students came up behind me. "Mr. Lambert!" He exclaimed and ran to my side, smiling like a fool. I chuckled and smiled at him "Call me Adam!" I insisted and his smile grew wider. "I don't know if you remember but I'm Blaine Anderson!" He looked at me for a second and soon showed his teeth. "Yes, I remember" I stopped once we reached the doors and turned to him. "So, you seem to be here earlier than the rest…" I chuckled. "Oh… Yeah, I wanted to see you and talk to you before everybody else came" He blushed and looked down, making me chuckle even more. As I held the door for him, I grinned "Sounds sweet of you" I watched as he walked through the door into the school, then I followed him. The boy was fairly handsome and very sweet too. I followed him "What song are you thinking of singing?" I asked him, looking at him briefly before continuing to walk to the class room, not much further away. Blaine bit his lip in deep thought, not really too sure. I chuckled, the action very cute. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled, walking through the door and sitting down in the top row, where Blaine sat next to me and smiled. Blaine looked down then up at me "I think I'll keep it a surprise" He winked, resting his hand on my thigh. I looked at him and could tell, it had taken all his guts and more to do that. I smiled and rested my hand on his, waiting for everybody else to come in. A few people shot glances at us, and our hands, some ignoring it, some glairing it. As the class went on, people got the lyrics to the songs they had chosen, some deciding to turn songs into a duet or group number. After class, I got up to leave when that same boy had ran up to me and followed me. "So… Can you like, help me practice…." He blushed, looking down "Like tonight…" He smiled a little and blushed even darker. As we walked out to my car I shrugged "Why not?" I said, smiling and opening up the passenger door to my car. He smiled and slid into the passenger seat, grabbing my hand as soon as I sat down in the car. After we arrived to my hotel room, we went inside and sat on the couch. Before we could even start talking he pulled my face into a harsh, sweet, long kiss.


End file.
